


Warmth of A Smile

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: When Steve pulls back his grin is wide and brilliant, his blue eyes light and sparkling, such happiness Sam is almost shocked in the face of it. There was a time Steve rarely smiled like that and now they come so often Sam’s afraid he might miss one.





	Warmth of A Smile

Sam’s resting in that place between sleep and wakefulness, Steve’s arm is warm and heavy around his waist, the man’s face pressed into his neck. 

Steve rubs his nose against his skin and whispers, “Hey, you know what?” 

A smile spreads across Sam’s face at the brush of Steve’s lips and he asks, “What?” 

“I can already tell what kinda day this is.” Steve answers, his arm tightening around Sam.

“Yeah, it’s called Tuesday.” He laughs, and Steve shushes him.

“No, no, no,  _ this _ is a lazy day.” 

“Oh really?” Sam asks, and in answer Steve rolls him over, kissing him hard and sweet. 

When Steve pulls back his grin is wide and brilliant, his blue eyes light and sparkling, such happiness Sam is almost shocked in the face of it. There was a time Steve rarely smiled like that and now they come so often Sam’s afraid he might miss one. 

“Hey, are you listening to me?” Steve asks, laughing when Sam shakes his head. 

“No, I was looking at your smile.” He answers, and brings up a hand to cup Steve’s cheek, moving his thumb back and forth. “I love your smile. It’s so happy.” 

Steve blinks up at him slowly before looking down and saying, “Well, a while ago some guy asked what made me happy.” Steve meets his eyes again and takes Sam’s hand off his cheek to hold it, finishing, “And then I found it.” 

It’s perfectly cheesy, but sincere, much like Steve himself, so Sam can’t help but lean forward and kiss the man again. 

Sam asks, joking, “Just to be sure, it was me, right?” 

Steve rolls his eyes, but answers, “Yes, Sam, it was you. It will always be you.” 


End file.
